The Morning After
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Cam and Carolyn ditty. Daniel accidentally get's more information than needed about Cam and Carolyn, which he plans on using.


The Morning After

spacegypsy1

Cam and Carolyn ditty. Daniel accidentally get's more information than needed about Cam and Carolyn, which he plans on using.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cam's hangover had him looking sideways, one eye closed, the other blinking furiously up at Jackson. "Huh? And can you keep it down!?"

"I don't think the mess hall is the best place for quiet. Have you seen Carolyn? She was supposed to take Vala somewhere and if I have to spend two more seconds hearing Vala complain about her nails, I'm going to crack!"

"Ow, Jackson, chill." Cam opened both eyes cautiously, blinked again, and then dropped his head to the table.

Quietly, leaning close to Mitchell's ear, Daniel repeated, "have you seen Carolyn this morning? She signed in right after you did."

Speaking to the table below him, Cam whispered hoarsely. "I've only been here thirty minutes, but I can honestly say, I haven't seen her since I got here. Now, please go away. I'm tryin' to get to the point of actually drinkin' my coffee...as soon as I'm able."

"I thought you were going home last night. What the hell did you drink!?" Having stood up, Daniel spoke loudly.

Mitchell grabbed his head and moaned. "Champagne," he mumbled sickeningly.

"That was stupid. You always get a hangover with that stuff, why'd you drink it?"

"None-ya."

"What?"

"None of your business. Go. Away. Now."

"Right. If you see her, call me. If she doesn't show soon, I'm going to have to...." Just then the object of his search strolled in, looking a bit green, and moving slowly. "What's wrong with you?" He asked her.

Carolyn grabbed her head, winced and then threw her hands out in a 'stop' motion. "Shhh! Not so loud." She slowly...and hand trembling slightly, poured herself a cup of coffee, moved to the spot across from Cam, gingerly lowered herself into a chair, and laid her head on the table.

Daniel's eyes flicked back and forth between the two. "Hmmm. Interesting," he said, before dropping his sight on the back of Carolyn's head. "Carolyn, are you taking Vala..."

"Daniel." She scolded in a low voice, putting as much ire as she could manage into the word. "I can't talk now. I can't move. I can't drive. I can't go anywhere!"

"Okay. Crap. That means I have to take her. Teal'c refused. So...I guess you and Mitchell had a little party last night, huh?"

He got no reply from either of them. "Carolyn?" Daniel asked softly, once again leaning over. "Did you drink champagne last night?"

She slowly nodded in response.

"Oookaaay, so, did you drink that champagne with Mitchell?"

This time she responded with a 'um,hum' trying to recuperate from her recent head nodding.

"Where?" He questioned, noting Mitchell's soft snore.

"Opera."

"Excuse me!" Daniel said a little too loudly.

"Ouch! Too loud. Opera...and then his place."

"Right. I'll just be going now. Gotta call Jack, find Teal'c, and then email Sam. Turn about's fair play, it might take me years but I'm repaying Mitchell for all the times he's spread rumors about me and Vala! Then I have to take Vala to that cheesy salon for her manicure, thank you very much....oh, did you spend the night?"

"Sure. Sleep. Need sleep."

Daniel grinned. "Spent the night with Mitchell?"

"'Kay, right. Will do," she giggled before adding, "...again. Thanks. I think I better go home. Can you give me a ride?" Pushing herself up, she moaned. "Never mind." Carolyn smacked Cam on the head.

Mitchell popped up suddenly, looking for a weapon on his non existent belt. "What!? Damn, woman, what'd you do that for?" He eyed Daniel suspiciously, "why'd she do that?"

"To wake you up, the lady needs a ride home...not sure who's home." Grinning mischievously, Daniel gave Cam a conspiratorial wink. "Bye, gotta take my nemesis for her...oh, never mind. I have to leave for a completely boring day...while yours should turn out quite interesting." Daniel pivoted and left.

Cam groaned, looking at Carolyn. "I'm confused. What was that all about?"

She shrugged, smiled, and stood slowly, feeling much better. "Take me home, honey, I should have stayed in your bed, I'm exhausted."

Cam grinned boyishly, and proudly. "Really?"

"You are such a cocky flyboy!" Carolyn tossed back at him as she sashayed out.

~END


End file.
